1,000 Eyes
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! One man who's worked under the Backdraft for years gets sick of them always messing everything up. He decides to take matters into his own hands, and create an organization that will actually be feared. Please enjoy! R&R .
1. Triumph

**Shadowwolf:**  *kisses the keyboard* I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote anything! Well…besides stuff about Great Expectations and Billy Budd… *cough* SCHOOL IS EVIL! WE SHOULD BURN IT! YAY!

**Everyone in the room:**  O.o

**Shadowwolf:**  Yes…so maybe I do have a /slight/ case of pyromania…ANYWAY, before my computer goes CRAZY again…I have no idea where this came from. The only thing I can think of is maybe that I've watched too much Cowboy Bebop and played too much Super Smash Bros. lately. *shrugs* Who knows? Basically this is just a story about somebody evil taking over the Backdraft group and making them more eviler. HAH! Take /that/ school, is disobey English! MUAHAHA!

*a random reader throws a stick*

**Shadowwolf: ** -.o That was scary. Well, please enjoy and review, and hopefully this signifies the end of my cursed writer's brick. ^_-

**1,000 EYES**

Triumph

            I opened my eyes and turned over in bed. Normally, I curse that alarm. Today was different. I lazily threw my arm over to the clock and shut it off.  My eyes closed, I rolled onto my back and took in a deep breath.

            Too long had the Backdraft failed, blundered. They prided themselves on disobeying the rules and reeking havoc, but they never made an impact. The ZBC dealt with them like a mere pest, a common fly. Too long had I been working under the fools that ran it. I wanted change…a new day for the Backdraft. Maybe a new name…

            You see, it is my belief that the ZBC has too much power. I want control. If the Backdraft hadn't failed me so many times, I could be one of the most powerful figures on Zi.  But our leaders were just too…soft. They just wanted to disrupt Zoid battles and make life hard on the pilots. Those fools couldn't even do that right.

            When I joined the Backdraft, I was told that we'd soon be the most powerful force on the whole planet. However, some pathetic leaders were elected and they turned the outfit around.

I'd been struggling to gain power for seven years. I was tired of it. I had followers and they'd do anything for me.  At least they said they would…but today was going to be the true test.

I was going to take the Backdraft by force.  Take my followers and overthrow the current leader, Bowen. Bowen was better than any of the others, but he just had poor timing.  Hopefully, he'd go quietly, and I wouldn't have to use force…but if it came to that, I had no problem shedding a little blood.

We would go into the main room and overwhelm him. Then I could take my place as Backdraft leader. I could set everything straight and we could begin our takeover.

I broke away from my thoughts and shifted my legs over the side of the bed. With tired joints and muscles, I lifted myself up and walked over to my closet. A pair of black khakis was on the floor. I picked them up and pulled them on before turning to my favorite shirt. It was a plain black. Hey, why not put on my best clothes? This would be the day that I took over and made history. I grabbed one of my black hooded sweatshirts and put it on, making sure everything looked nice. Finally, I put my signature piece around my neck. It was a silver cheetah in mid-run, on a silver chain.

After minor adjustments to my clothes, I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My black hair was a bit messy so I ran a comb through it. After that, the subtle but visible silver streaks came through. My brown eyes were tired, but alert. I yawned before walking out and into the kitchen.

Not really into breakfast, I managed to get down a piece of toast and a little orange juice. I grabbed my knife and headed toward the door. Before I knew what hit me, my cat had himself weaving in and out between my legs. I smiled at him and scratched his head before walking out the door and up to my Lightning Saix.

-

            I always enjoyed this ride. Nothing but desert for miles…it was perfect for my Saix. I got to look out across the desert and relax. I looked at my watch.

7:17 a.m.

            Bowen would surely be in his room by now. I looked out ahead and saw a Rev Raptor, Helcat, Command Wolf, and Spinosnapper converging on the base.  My comrades were arriving.

            We met just outside the base, in the rear, to avoid attention.  I jumped out of the Saix and met my closest companions.  Jet and Alex were the two pilots of the Helcat, Jack piloted the Rev Raptor, Jeremy and Rick piloted the Spinosnapper, and my best friend Nathan piloted the Command Wolf.  I shook hands with all of them.

            "So, Sirus, we really going through with this?" Jack asked casually.

            "Of course, don't you think it's time we got what we deserve?"

            "I'd say that's an understatement."

            "You'd say that, Rick.  Understatements are your favorite topic."

            "Oh yeah, well I'd just hafta say that's an-"

            "Gentlemen.  Shall we continue…?"

            "Right,"

            "Of course,"

            "Then we'll all take a little stroll up to Bowen's room.  Rick, Jeremy, and Jack will go in first.  All right?"

            "Yes, sir." Said Rick as he straightened up a little.

            "Calm down, we're not in the army." Nathan chimed in.

            "Nathan, you'll head over to the room next door, and set up, just in case we need you to take out some guards. I'll go inside once you've 'secured' it, and take Bowen.  Then Jet and Alex will take guard duty outside.  Everyone got it?"

            "I don't like havin' to take guard duty, Sirus.  Can't I take Jeremy's job instead?" Apparently I hadn't realized that Alex was a turkey.

            "Not a chance.  I want to be the first one in."

            "What's the matter, Alex?  Afraid one of Bowen's buddies will decide to 'take you out'?"

            "Shut up!  I just-"

            "All right.  You'll do the jobs I assigned you." I said, feeling rather like a babysitter.  "Is everyone okay with my leadership?"

            "They'd better be.  Anyone who's not will get a nasty surprise." Nathan smirked.  The others just nodded, Alex eyeing Nathan warily.

            "Okay." I checked my watch again. "It's about seven fifty-seven.  Let's move."

            Alex, Jeremy, Jack, Rick and Jet pulled their weapons out of their Zoids.  They all carried guns.  Nathan was always prepared and pulled his sniper rifle out of the Command Wolf lazily.  As long as I had known him, he was the best shot in the area.

            I nodded to Jeremy, Rick, and Jack and they walked in the back door.  Nathan and I followed them a few feet away, and Alex and Jet followed us.  It was amazing how quiet the base was at this hour.  I didn't see a single person.  We marched through the main hall and up the stairs quietly.  When we reached the third floor I noticed three guards outside Bowen's door.  I knew them.  They were brown-nosers and I always despised them, making this part of the job that much easier.

            Nathan and I stopped, then ducked into a women's bathroom door.  Alex and Jet ducked into the men's room.  We were completely quiet as we listened to their footsteps growing softer.  A conversation soon broke out.

            "Well, now, what're you doing around here at this hour?"

            "Oh, nothin' much T.J.  We were just wantin' to have a word with Bowen." Rick answered.

            "Sorry, but Bowen doesn't have to show himself until nine, and you know that.  It must be very important."

            "It is!" Jeremy blurted out.

            "What then?"

            "We've got news that a small group of rebels is plotting to murder Bowen, any minute now." Jack finished calmly.

            "Really?  Let's hear the details."

            "We intercepted one of their conversations.  They said they were gonna attack at eight." Rick said.

            "Then you must know who they are.  Names?"

            "Well, I don't really know 'em too well myself, but their names are Jeremy, Jack, and Rick."

            The guard must've looked bewildered, because there wasn't any movement.

            "Let me make it clear to ya." Rick said before three gunshots rang out.  I heard lots of footsteps, shuffling, and keys jingled.  A door opened, and the footsteps quickly disappeared.  I turned to Nathan and smiled.

            "They're in."

            We opened the door carefully and stepped out.  Nathan ran ahead of me in the hall, leaped over the dead bodies, and went inside the room to the left.  Some shouting was coming from Bowen's room, and three dead bodies lay outside the door.  I walked closer and I had to step over one of the men before I reached the door.

            "What's going on?  What do you want?  Can't you-" Bowen asked, being held still by Jack and Jeremy.  As I peeked inside, Rick put a gag in his mouth.  I smiled at him and walked inside.

            "Mmoo!" Bowen tried to say through the cloth in his mouth.  I smirked.

            "Yes?  What?  You didn't really expect us to sit around while you ruined our dreams, did you?" I heard Alex and Jet close the door and take up their posts.

            "Gaammeet!" I was almost sure that was meant to be a curse, but I wasn't positive.

            "Now, the question is, will you go quietly or do I have to kill you?  Because either one is really fine with me."

            He choked a little, but I couldn't understand his words.  I motioned to Rick to take the gag off for a second.

            "Sirus, you devil!  I swear I'll have you killed!  Guards are on their way right now!"

            "And that's why I have two gunmen outside on patrol.  Now, your answer?" I pulled out my knife, thinking I was about to need it.

            "I'll never give up leadership to you!  I have followers!  They'll slaughter all of you once this gets out!"

            I walked closer to him and Jack and Jeremy held his arms tightly.  "So that's a…no?"

            "Like I said, I'll die before I let you take over _my_-"

            It was at this moment that I cut his throat.  His whole body went limp and my friends dropped him.  Bowen hit the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

This was my moment of triumph.  I was now the rightful leader of the Backdraft group, and the improvements were about to begin.

**Shadowwolf:**  I really hope you enjoyed that (even a little), but if you didn't, let me know. Just in a "creative" way…flaming sucks.  Hopefully another chapter will be up sometime before NEXT SUMMER.

^_-


	2. Only the Beginning

**Shadowwolf:**  HOLY COW, that only took 3 days to get the next chapter up!  YAY!

**Brad:**  Big deal.

**Shadowwolf:**  Yes, it is.  I forgot a disclaimer last chapter. @.@ Oops…DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids or anything I talk about, but I do own the plot.  Yay, now that that's done…thanks so much for reviewing, Sakura and Warp da Warp Liger! *hugs* I love you guys……just kidding.

**Brad:**  *eyebrow twitch*

**Shadowwolf:**  *cough* So…ONTO THE STORY!  Please enjoy and review! ^.^

**1,000 EYES**

Only the Beginning

            I had only been Backdraft leader for two hours, and I already had problems.

            A small group of Bowen's closest friends had attempted to avenge him.  Luckily, Jet and Alex were still outside and stopped them.  Nathan only had to shoot one of them for the rest to understand that we weren't playing around.  The four men left came along without much of a fight.  I requested that the dead man's body be put on display on the first floor as a friendly reminder that I was no blundering idiot.

            With my friends' help, the four would-be assassins were led into a basement room.  I had Alex handcuff them and make them bow down to me on the cold floor.

            "What are your names?"

            "La-"

            "Don't tell him anything!" A rather large and scruffy man shouted.  He looked up at me in total disgust.  I returned the expression.

            "Your name?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  He dropped his gaze from me to the floor and spat.  Alex kicked him in the side and he cringed.

            "J-James…"

            "James?  Well then, James…do you think you could tell me who the leader of this rebellion is?"

            "…Me…" Alex and Jet scoffed.

            "You?  Wonderful.  That means I don't have to waste any more of my time learning anyone else's name…" I looked at each of them.  One was very thin and nerdy looking, with glasses.  Another looked strong and had a large scar across his cheek.  The last one had light blue hair and red eyes, obviously contacts.  Each of them looked at me with fear, except James.

            "Please, Merciful Master, let my friends go.  I'll accept the consequences of my actions…." None of his "friends" objected to this in the slightest.

            "No, you must all pay the price for your stupidity.  I ask you, James, why were you foolish enough to follow a weakling like Bowen?"

            "Bowen was not a weakling!  I swear, he was a better leader than you'll ever be!"

            I nodded and held my hand out in front of Jet.  He smiled and deposited his gun in my palm with a bow.

            Without blinking I shot each of them fatally, and they fell like dominoes.  I returned the gun to Jet and walked out of the room.

            Nathan was walking down the hall when I came out.  He turned around and walked with me.

            "So, what were they all about?"

            "Just some of Bowen's pals…they thought they'd get me back for killing him, I suppose."

            "Ahh," he nodded, "I'm afraid that's only the beginning of the rebellions…I do have some good news, though."

            "Really?  What is it?"

            "You have followers, too.  People that completely agree with you.  And, they're a good chunk of the Backdraft population in this area."

            "How many?"

            "Around two hundred, if you can believe that."  My jaw dropped.

            "Two…hundred?  How…?"

            "I was just as surprised," he shrugged, "they all gathered downstairs and Jack nearly had a heart attack when he saw them.  At first, he thought they were against you, but they all started shouting, 'Sirus! Sirus! Sirus!'…"

            "That's fantastic."

            "I'd say that's an understatement." We turned around to see Rick walking behind us.

            "Yeah, you'd say that." Nathan chuckled.  I smiled and continued walking, Rick and Nathan at my side.

            "I'm going to make an announcement today, and I'd-"

            Five, maybe six, shots were fired outside; one shattered a nearby window and would've hit me if Nathan hadn't knocked me to the floor.

            "What-"

            "Rebels!" Rick shouted as he whipped out his gun.  Nathan helped me up.

            "Are you all right, Sirus?"

            I looked over myself.  "Yes…you?"  
            "I'm fine."  He nodded, but I saw him hide his right arm behind his back.  "We'd better get out there now.  Go get Jet, Alex, Jeremy, everyone.  I'll get Sirus to safety, then set up-"

Jack ran up to us, his gun drawn.  "Everyone all right?"  We all nodded.

"Good.  Listen, according to some guys down there, a guy who looks exactly like Jeremy was shot.  So either it's him, or his nonexistent twin brother."

"You really think it was him?"

He nodded solemnly.  "I do…" Everybody froze.

"Okay…everyone head down there, I'm getting Sirus to safety."  Nathan broke the chilled silence.

"No, Nathan.  I'm going out.  Get three Dark Horns and two Iron Kongs down there.  Surround the crowd."

He stared at me, and then nodded.  "Sure thing, Sirus."

"I'll get 'em." Rick said.  He went down the hall to get Alex and Jet, and then walked with them upstairs.  I looked to Nathan.

            "Take up position on the roof, if you see anything suspicious, shoot it."  Nathan nodded and went upstairs to retrieve his rifle.  Jack put his hand on my back and we walked up the stairs after him, until we came to the third floor.  We entered a fancy room and crossed to a sort of balcony.  As we stepped out, Jack cocked his gun and gripped the trigger lightly.

            The moment I stepped out there was unbelievable racket.  Booing, shouting, cursing, even glass breaking.  There must have been one hundred people showing their disapproval of me.  Jack went on high alert.

            "SILENCE!" I roared.  Most of the noise died down.  I don't think people wanted to respect me as much as they wanted to hear me defend myself.

            "If you do not-"

            A gunshot rang out, and a man holding a gun was narrowly missed by a bullet.  Jack picked up slack and shot him with his own gun.  I could picture Nathan cursing on the roof.  This was only the second time he'd ever missed a shot in his life.  I knew immediately that he was injured.

            "If you do not agree to work under me, I will have you all slaughtered!  Those of you willing to serve under me, bow down!"

            No one did.  At least, not at first.  Slowly but surely, people went down.  Five total.  I smirked.

            "The rest of you are fools!"  As I said this, the Dark Horns and Iron Kongs I had called for surrounded the crowd.  There were gasps and yells, a few tried to run.  "FIRE!"

            All at once, the Zoids fired their respective weapons into the crowd.  I smiled, listening to screams and pained yells.  The Zoids ceased fire only when the noise died down.  Dirt and dust cleared to reveal every person dead.  Even the ones that had surrendered to me.  Jack cocked his head at me.

            "May I ask, Sirus, why you killed the ones that gave up?"

            "Yes, Jack.  I had them killed because they were not sincere in joining me.  Even if they were, by some speck of hope, cowards that give up anything to save their own pitiful lives do not deserve to serve under me…or live, for that matter."  I turned and walked back inside.

**Shadowwolf:**  Those of you writing English papers on this story may want to remember that part…hahaha…just kidding again…

**Brad:**  -.-;;

**Shadowwolf:**  See what school has done to me?!  UGH.  So…this guy's pretty evil…and cruel…and he must be stopped!  WHOOHOO!  Y'know what?  I'm gonna leave now, before I dig myself into a deeper hole…I do hope you enjoyed though, and please review!

^_^


	3. Goodbye and Good Riddance

**Shadowwolf:**  Wow, another chapter…WRITER'S BLOCK KISS MY PO! HAHA!

**Brad:**  *shakes his head*

**Shadowwolf:**  I don't need your comment.  Thanks to Sakura again! I LOVE YA LIKE A SISTER, BUDDY! *cough* I don't own anything so don't sue me.  Okay?  Jeeze…leave me alone…Please enjoy this chapter and review! ^-^

**1,000 EYES**

Good-bye and Good Riddance

            The victory over the rebels was an unhappy one.  It was, as we'd suspected, Jeremy who was shot in the beginning.  Alex, Jet, and Rick found him quickly and brought him inside before anything got worse.

            I walked down the hall with Rick and Nathan at my side.  Rick cleared his throat nervously.

            "He was in a bad way, Sirus…"

            "Where was he shot?" Nathan asked.

            "Once in the chest and once in the arm.  He was bleeding pretty bad," Rick sighed, "I honestly don't think he's gonna make it."

            "Was he awake before you came to get us?"

            "Yeah, I guess he was," he sighed again and became fascinated with some dirt on his finger, "but he sure didn't know what was going on."

            "What exactly happened, did he tell you that?"

            "No, but a few of our supporters did.  According to them, he was on his way back to the base from the hangar.  The crown had already gathered outside, and when they saw him someone recognized him and opened fire."

            "Were those shots we heard from that?"

            "I think so…they said he dodged four of 'em, then took two…" He cleared his throat as we came to the doctor's room.

            Rick opened the door and we filed in.  It was gloomy in there.  Just a sort of bad feeling all around the place.  Jeremy was awake and looked confused.  I walked to the bed and knelt down next to him.  Rick joined me.

            "How're you feeling?"

            "Sirus, not good.  I can't remember exactly what happened, but it hurts…" He looked very sick and pale.  I took his hand.  It was cold and clammy.

            "Well, hand in there.  You'll make it." I tired to be as convincing as possible, but he shook his head.

            "No, no I won't make it.  I know I'm dying." He coughed painfully and clutched his chest briefly.

            "Jeremy, thanks for what you've done. You've been the best friend in the world to me." Rick choked out.  He was on the verge of tears.

            "I don't know what I would've done without you." He nodded and smiled weakly.  Then he shuddered painfully and groaned.  This was it.

            "Jeremy, I know we were going to vote on a new name for the Backdraft, and you were awfully excited about it…go any ideas?" I asked, hoping to take his mind off the pain.  He looked up at me like an excited child.  He'd always had sort of a childish way about him.

            "I was…was thinking, maybe, the Shadow Serpents…" He paused, and for a second I thought we'd lost him.  "Y'know…I," He coughed again and gripped my hand hard, "just…like…"

            "It's a great idea, Jeremy." He smiled up at me and collapsed.  It was so sudden I almost couldn't believe it.  Sure enough though, his hand was limp.  I let it go and stood up.  Rick also stood and backed up against the wall.  He looked sick.  Nathan focused on the floor.

Jet, Alex and Jack walked inside in mid-conversation.  It stopped when they saw our faces.  Alex looked from me to Jeremy's body and to the floor.  Jet nodded slowly and closed his eyes.  Jack put his hand on Rick's shoulder.

            "You heard him, Jeremy has just given the Backdraft a new name…" Everyone was completely silent.  "We are now known as the Shadow Serpents." No one seemed to disagree with this at all, and Rick nodded.  "I'm glad you're all okay with that.  You must realize that as Jeremy's last wish, it would be our name, even if he'd suggested the Fuzzy Pandas.  I hope you understand this reasoning."  They all nodded at me.  Slowly, Jet, Alex, Jack, and Rick left the room.  I stopped Nathan before he could get out.

            "What is it, Sirus?"

            "Get your arm checked out.  I don't want it to get infected…" He stared blankly at me, and then nodded.

            "So, you knew it was me that missed that shot…" I nodded.

            "Okay, I'll get it checked."  I walked out the door without another word.  Going down the hall, it wasn't long before I heard sniffling noises.  Quietly as possible, I walked to Rick's door and knocked on it.

            "O-One s-s-second, Sirus…" There was a lot of scrambling inside.

            "Don't worry about it…"

            "I'm s-so s-sorry," he opened the door, "you h-have to see m-me like th-this…"  I walked in and sat down in a chair near the door.  He closed it and I noticed why he was crying.

            Jeremy's personal things were all spread out on the bed.  His clothes, house keys, wallet, books, and everything else he liked to keep here.  I watched Rick as he wiped his face with his arm and sat down in a chair next to me.

            "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Rick, he was you best friend."

            "I know…"

            "I'm going to leave you alone, to sort things out, but if you ever need to talk…"

            "Thanks." He nodded.

            "And, I'm serious about his, if anyone, _anyone_, gives you any trouble, let me know.  I'll deal with them personally." I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder.  He looked up at me sadly.

            "Th-Thanks…I will…" Rick sniffled.  I opened the door and walked into the hall, closing it.  Nathan was outside waiting.

            "How's he taking it?"

            "Not so good, but better than I thought he would…how's your arm?"

            "The doctor said it's not too bad, I just got grazed by the bullet." As Nathan said this, Alex walked up to us.

            "Sirus, I need to talk."

            "Okay, talk then."

            "Privately." He shot a glare at Nathan.

            "If it's important that I hear it, it's important that he hears it." Alex was pretty frustrated with that.  I saw him turn red and make a fist in one hand.

            "You've got to get us better protection.  Jeremy's dead, and Nathan's wounded.  I can only imagine how much worse it'll get."

            "What are you talking about?" I blinked.

            "I, for one, do not want to stand around like a sitting duck and get shot to death!" When Alex said "sitting duck" Nathan flushed.

            "Are you calling Jeremy a sitting duck?!"

            "That's what he was! Don't you think?" I actually had to hold Nathan back with my arm.

            "Alex, since when are you afraid of getting shot?  You've been in many gunfights before-"

            "But a friend of mine never died from one!  It hit hard this time…that's all…"

            "It hit you hard?" I scoffed.  "What about Rick?  He was Jeremy's best friend…"

            "Well, I…you don't get it."

            "I'd say you're just making poor excuses for your cowardice!" Nathan spat.

            "I refuse to continue on with this if I don't get some kind of protec-"

            "You don't have to stick around!  We don't need you!" Nathan was a deep red and sweat was gathering on his forehead.

            "He's right.  If you're too cowardly, we don't want you here."

            "Great, I'm leaving then." Alex stormed off down the hall to his room.

            "What a jerk!" Nathan turned to me and I nodded.

-

            Nathan and I were explaining the recent events to Rick when Alex came out of his room with a full bag.  He glared at us, then smiled.

            "I'm so glad to be leaving."

            "And we're glad to have you leave." Nathan said in a harsh and taunting way.

            "Jet owns the Helcat, doesn't he?  You can't take that…" Rick commented, but he didn't sound like himself and his voice was distant.

            "Yes, unfortunately, he does.  And thanks to you, he's mad at me anyway.  My real friend, Marek, is taking me home in his Saber Tiger."  He said it almost like we were supposed to be jealous.

            We walked down the hall with him, and Jack and Jet joined us on the way.  Everyone stopped at the front door.

            "Good riddance…" Alex said as he opened the door, his bag flung across his back.

            "Isn't that what we should be saying?" Nathan asked Jet casually, purposely loud enough for Alex to hear.  Alex shot one last glare at each of us before walking out and slamming the door hard.

            "You're not just gonna let him leave, are you?" Jack asked as he chewed on a toothpick.

            "Yes, I am…but if he causes any more trouble for us, it'll be the last thing he'll do." Jet, Jack, Rick, and Nathan nodded in agreement.

**Shadowwolf:**  I really hope you enjoyed that chapter!  I should have the next one up soon!  Until then, in the not-so-famous words of Deathdragon, PEACE AND LOVE!


	4. You Want Proof?

**Shadowwolf:**  HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!

**Everyone in the world:** O.o;;

**Shadowwolf:**  Yes…anyway, I don't own it and stuff.  Thanks so much for reviewing BUDDY! *BIG hug* I really hope you enjoy. ^.-

**1,000 EYES**

You Want Proof?

            I opened my eyes and stared straight into Nathan's.

            "Sirus, I'm sorry, but there's a man here who wants to have a word with you…this is the only time he agreed to see you."

            "What does he want to have a word about?" I sat up slowly and looked at the clock.  It was 4:32 in the morning.

            "About ending the rebellions.  That's all he told me, though.  Do you want to see him?"

            "I…" I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes.  "I will, but if he tries to pull anything…"

            "Don't worry, we're going to be extra careful." He smiled at me and left.  I yawned twice and threw on my regular clothes.  They were dirty and wrinkled, but I had more important things to worry about.  Without much more straightening up, I walked into the hallway to meet my visitor.

            He stood just down the hallway, maybe two inches taller than me…around six feet high.  I was intimidated a little at first, but I noticed that he had no companions with him.  He was all alone against the five of us.  When I looked closer at him, I noticed that he had blue eyes with his black hair, making me think that he was a natural blonde.  His face was completely expressionless, and he didn't look at me.  I smirked at him.

            "Hello."

            "Hello." He replied simply.  Jack shifted and spoke.

            "Please tell Mr. Schwarz your name."

            "My name is Volker."

            "Volker?  What is it you want to see me about?" I walked closer to him and smiled.  He continued to avoid eye contact with me.

            "You see, Sirus, I want to follow you, and so do many members of the Shadow Serpents…" He looked sideways at me, obviously trying to impress me.  "…However, we don't know what kind of leader you are, if you're weak, or what you plan to do with this organization."  When he finished his sentence he finally looked straight at me.

            "That's understandable…I assume you want me to prove that I'll do good for the Serpents."

            "Yes, Sir." He nodded and looked away from me again.

            "And how would you like me to do that?"

            "First, I'd like to see your skills with a Zoid.  I suggest that you interrupt a Zoid battle and destroy all of the participating Zoids."  I frowned when he said this.

            "Mr. Volker, you don't seem to understand me.  The whole reason I took over the Backdraft was to stop the foolish doings of weak leaders and move on to more professional things…"

            "I fully understand, Sir, but I would like to see your skills.  You have not proven that you are an efficient pilot."

            I turned and looked at my friends, asking with my expression, "Can you believe his nerve?"  They all looked at me blankly, and only Nathan shook his head.  I turned back to Volker.

            "Very well.  But first, I want you to explain why everyone will stop fighting my leadership if I do so."  He smirked.

            "They have told me that they think you could do wonders for them.  If you prove that you could, they'd practically worship you."  His attempt at flattery was getting him nowhere with me.  I wanted him out.

            "I see…Well, then, Mr. Volker, my companions and I will demonstrate our piloting skills."

            "Please, Mr. Schwarz, we only want to see your skills.  We don't want your pals picking up slack, if you should fall into trouble."  I glared at him.

            "Very well.  I assure you I will not fall into trouble.  Now, if you'll excuse me…" I bowed a fraction of an inch to him and walked back into my room.  I heard the others ushering him out of the hall.

            Volker had aggravated me enough for the entire day.  He had some nerve to come in and challenge my authority and accuse me of being weak.  I'd be sure to prove him wrong later.

--

            It was around four in the afternoon when Nathan brought me news.

            "Sirus, there's a Zoid battle only a few miles from here.  It starts in ten minutes."

            I looked up from my book.  "Which teams are competing?"

            "It's the Lightning Team versus the Desert Wolves Team.  Three Lightning Saix, two Command Wolves, and a König Wolf."

            "What class are they in?"

            "Both are Class A teams."

            "All right.  I'll take it.  Get my Saix ready, please."  Nathan smiled, nodded, and sprinted out of the room.  I book marked my spot and stood up to change.

            I changed into my battle clothes, a simple black t-shirt and jeans.  My cheetah pendant danced across my chest as I moved.  When I was comfortably in my clothes I walked down to the hangar.

            Nathan, Jack, and Jet were all checking the Saix.  Jack loaded the weapons systems while Jet sat in the cockpit checking the control systems.  As I walked up, Nathan finished a minor repair on the right front leg and walked up to me covered in grease.

            "Everything looks great, Sirus."

            "Thank you Nathan.  Let's load her into the Whale King."  He nodded and as if on cue, a Whale King hovered low in front of the hangar.  The rear door was lowered and Rick stepped out.

            "We're all ready, guys.  Load 'er up!"

            I climbed into the Lightning Saix and walked it up the ramp into the transport.  Rick closed the door after Nathan, Jet, and Jack got on board.  I jumped out of the cockpit and walked to the control room with the others.  The Whale King slowly lifted off the ground and turned in the direction of the battle.

--

            "The Lightning Team versus the Desert Wolves Team.  Battle mode 0982.  Ready…FIGHT!"

            As our transport crept closer we heard the Judge start the battle, and saw the six Zoids run in at each other.  The Judge noticed us after a minute of tussling between the teams.

            "Warning!  Warning!  Unauthorized personnel on the battlefield.  Leave at once!"

            Rick shook his head nonchalantly and pushed a button on the main control panel.  A black Judge capsule launched out of the Whale King and plowed the ZBC's Judge into the ground.  It opened and the Dark Judge cackled.

            "Ehehehe!  Sirus Tamohres Schwarz versus…versus you guys."  He gestured toward the other Zoids.  "Battle mode 0999.  Ready…FIGHT!"

            I watched from my Saix as the cargo door opened.  Both teams moved together and looked up at us.  I leaped out and landed hard on the ground, but my Saix wasn't fazed.  It stood straight and growled.  The three other Saix, two Command Wolves, and König Wolf all walked around me.  I was surrounded.  I smirked and my Saix opened its mouth and twitched its tail, like a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse.

**Shadowwolf:**  Again, I really hope you enjoyed that!  And the next chapter will be up soon! *HUG*


	5. I'll Give You Proof!

**Shadowwolf****:**  AGAIN I GO!  What??  I just confused myself. @.@ THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS, EVERYONE!  Haha…I sorta forgot that last chapter…

**Bit:**  *sticks out tongue and pulls down eyelid*

**Shadowwolf****:**  *fwaps him over the head with a stick* I win. ^.^ However many times I win, I STILL don't own anything I talk about…so don't sue me…otay?  Otay.  Please enjoy this chapter really a lot!

**1,000 EYES**

I'll Give You Proof!

            The König Wolf stepped closer to me first.  Its pilot opened a comm. link.

            "Hey, who do you think you are?!  Stupid Backdraft…" He was a young man with blue hair and eyes.  He couldn't have been older than fourteen.

            "First, I am not a member of the Backdraft.  I am the leader of a better organization, the Shadow Serpents." I paused and tried to make eye contact with him, but he avoided me temporarily.  "Second, what's your name?"

            "My name?" He blinks several times before showing his teeth and growling.  "I'm Ryan Echols, and I've never lost a battle in my life!"

            "Then you may want to prepare yourself for a major disappointment."

            "Why you…" Ryan growled again and gave me what was supposed to be a terrifying glare.  I found it childish and laughed.  He blinked and growled again.  I'd finally gotten under his skin.  His König Wolf crouched down before leaping at me.

            I moved the Saix to the left just enough to avoid him.  Ryan and his Zoid hit the ground hard and stumbled a little.  It was enough for the Wolf to lose its balance and fall on its side.  I turned the Saix to face it.

            "Get away from him!" Before I could move any closer, his teammates positioned themselves in between us.  Without a word, I aimed my cannon carefully and shot one in the neck.  His partner leaped at me and I fired twice into the Zoid's chest.  Both Command Wolves were system frozen before they hit the ground.

            "Come, now.  Why don't you introduce yourself to us?" A man I recognized opened a comm. link to my Zoid and addressed me.

            "I am Sirus Schwarz, leader of the Shadow Serpents.  If I'm not mistaken, you are Jack Cisco."  He nodded.

            "I am.  And these two ladies with me are Chris and Kelly Tasker." The two other Lightning Saix next to him advanced.  Ryan was still on the ground next to me, and had just decided to get up.  I didn't give him the chance.  My Saix raised it's right leg and drove the claws into the side of the König Wolf.  Ryan growled as the Zoid fell back down.  I shifted the cannon and fired twice into the Zoid's underside.

            With nothing but system frozen Wolf Zoids behind me, I advanced on the Lightning Team.  Chris and Kelly each leaped to the side and began circling me closely at incredible speed.  While they kept me trapped, Jack backed out and ran around in a wide loop, getting ready to deal a fatal blow to me.  I casually flipped a switch and smoke billowed out of my Zoid's mouth.  My Saix crouched down as low as it could and leaped over the circling Zoids.  In midair I flipped another switch, this one for a cloaking device.

            When I hit the ground, I was completely invisible to them.  This was made obvious when Jack charged into the smoke, apparently thinking I was still inside.  Chris and Kelly collided as they broke out of their circle.  This was going even better than I'd planned.  Jack was the only threat left, and a cloud of smoke surrounded him.  This was my chance.

            I charged the cloud, but as I came close and leaped into the air, so did Jack.  We crashed in midair and hit the ground tumbling.  When my Saix stood again, the cloaking device was failing.  Jack must have been as dazed as I was.  His Saix stood slowly and shook itself off.

            "Very…nice…" He said and gripped the controls.  Chris and Kelly were mobile again.  They stood next to him in defensive positions.  I sighed and shot Chris's in the chest.  Kelly turned to run and I nailed her in the side.  Both Zoids fell and hit the ground hard.  Jack and I were alone again.

            "Shall we finish this?  I'm starting to get tired of destroying your teammates." His answer was simple enough.  Jack charged me head on.

            When he was maybe thirty yards away I swerved to the right and swiped at his Zoid's hind legs with my Saix's claw.  It tripped him up a bit and he fell.  I took my chance and stood over him triumphantly.

            "You were impressive, but not quite good enough."

            "You just got lucky…besides, it's not over yet!" Jack tried to raise his Zoid off the ground but I beat him to action.  My Zoid raised a paw and drove the claws deep into the Saix's chest.

            "Now it is."

**Shadowwolf****:**  Shortness.  Oh well…hopefully the next chapter will be better.  Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. If Something Is Too Hard

**Shadowwolf****:**  Here's another one!  Thanks so much to all reviewers! *HUG* Everyone knows I don't own anything…so…there ya go.  Please enjoy this chapter!!

**1,000 EYES**

If Something Is Too Hard…Just Kill It

            "Not good enough."

            My mouth opened slightly. He'd seen the battle, my skills, my victory, and here he was telling me that my performance wasn't good enough.

            "What do you mean, 'not good enough'?"

            "Sir, your skills were nice, but about the level of a Class S pilot.  Nothing more." I stayed silent, thinking.  Jack stepped forward.

            "Now, now, let's not forget who you're talking to." I put my hand in front of him.

            "Quiet.  Volker, you must realize that I do not _have_ to impress you.  I was under the impression that this would be an easy way to end resistance, but if you are going to be a problem to me…"

            "Sir, I'm not trying to be a problem to you.  But, I think we can do better.  My skills are surely better than yours…they might as well give me the job." My eyes narrowed.

            "Are you willing to bet your life on that?" He looked surprised by my question and took a few seconds to answer.

            "Yes…I am."

            "Wonderful.  Join me outside for a moment, would you?  And we can settle this." Without waiting for his answer, I turned and walked casually in the direction of the hangar.

--

            "This battle will be Sirus against Volker, no rules or limits." Rick talked to both of us as I stood in front of my Lightning Saix and Volker sat on the paw of his black Blade Liger.  We both nodded and climbed into our Zoids.

            There was no Judge or whistle to start the battle.  As soon as we were ready, we took off.  I kicked into high speed immediately and ran away from Volker.  He charged after me and brought out his blades.

            His Blade Liger's speed was no match for my Saix's, and I easily out ran him.  When I'd put a reasonable distance between us, I turned around and streaked towards him at full speed.  Volker didn't slow and charged up for his blade attack.  When we were very close, I feinted a jump and caused him to leap into the air.  I raised my cannon and fired twice into the Liger's stomach as I ran under him.

            The Blade Liger hit the ground hard and was motionless for a few seconds.  I took the opportunity to slow the Saix a little and bring it around for a fatal blow.  As the Blade Liger slowly got to its feet, I lowered my Saix's head and ran faster.  The Liger only had time to turn and let out a short growl before my Zoids' shoulders connected with its right side.  My Saix skidded to a stop while the Blade Liger tumbled and rolled across the desert.  It came to a stop maybe seventy-five yards away, one of its front legs completely disconnected on the ground behind it.

            I walked the Saix over to survey the damage.  Some sparks were leaping out of the shoulder socket and the armor was scratched up badly.  The once black Liger was now a sort of brown color.  I moved my Saix closer and used its paw to nudge it.  Nothing moved, so I leapt out of the cockpit.

            As soon as I did, I could hear the well-known system freeze alarm.  I noticed a huge break in the cockpit when I walked up to it.  Using an emergency latch, I opened the canopy and stared inside.  Volker was still in his harness, but his head was covered in blood and his left arm was twisted into an ungodly position.  I stepped on a piece of debris and leaned in to check his pulse.  I smiled when I found there wasn't one, and stepped back.  I wiped my hands on my pants and climbed into my Saix.  Satisfied, I turned my Zoid around and said good-bye with a wave.

--

            "He's dead…time to move on." I told my friends as we stood in an empty room.  We'd taken the battle so far out they couldn't see any of it.

            "Congratulations, Sirus." Jet clapped.

            "What's next?" Rick asked as he sipped on some coffee.

            "I haven't actually planned it all out…but we'll be taking over a main ZBC building."

            "Which one?  The Battle Management Headquarters…the registration one…?"

            "The Zoid Containment Base.  It holds over five hundred Zoids."

            "Five hundred?  I didn't know they had that many…" Jack leaned against the wall and sighed.

            "So…we take that over…and have control over an entire army of Zoids.  Are we going to be doing anything with them?"

            "Of course, Jet…but for now, let's just focus on getting them." 

            "Right.  How're we going to do that?  We don't have enough people to take over a building of that size." Rick commented as he rubbed his forehead.

            "We do…but that's the part I have to work out…I'm going to think about it a while, please don't disturb me unless it's an emergency." I forced a small smile as they nodded at me, and crossed the hall to my room.

            With the door closed and locked, I sat at my desk and flipped on a small lamp.  I put my hands to my forehead and closed my eyes tight.

            According to the information provided on their own website, ground Zoids patrolled the outside constantly, air Zoids covered an area equal to a mile, guards watched every entrance, and one of the ZBC satellites monitored an area in a five mile radius.  It would be tough to get in.  I'd need to take out the satellite first, followed quickly by the air and ground Zoids.  Then surround the base and slowly take control.  That was tough, not even considering that I'd have to defend against any reinforcements they sent.

            I rubbed my forehead hard.  I'd need all the people I could get.  I'd need to get them to cooperate and take out the defenses at the right time.  Then surround the base so we could take control.

            I shook my head.  This was starting to get confusing and my head was starting to hurt.  It'd be easier to just take a Charged Particle Cannon and blow the building to pieces.  I blinked.  Maybe that was the answer…

            Instead of taking the Zoids…why not just destroy them?  That way the ZBC couldn't use them…The Shadow Serpents did have a lot of Zoids at their control already…

            Including one of the most powerful Zoids ever piloted.  The Berserk Fury.  They'd rebuilt it.  I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before.  We could take the Berserk Fury and destroy the entire building, and every Zoid within.  After seeing that we meant business, the ZBC might surrender control.  Or, maybe we'd have to destroy a few more buildings, but that was no chip off my shoulder.

            I looked to the clock to see that it was 11:46pm.  I yawned and got into bed without changing my clothes.  I yawned sleepily again and shut the lamp off.

**Shadowwolf****:**  I REALLY hope you enjoyed that, and hopefully I'll update again soon!


	7. A Friend Takes Off

**Shadowwolf:**  This took long enough…I still blame school…even though that's a cheap excuse. -.- We're reading the _Odyssey!_

**Bit:**  NOBODY CARES!

**Shadowwolf:**  *blinks* You're crabby today.

**Bit:** *grumbles and walks away*

**Shadowwolf:**  Riiiiiight…anyway, I still don't own it…no matter how many times I check E-Bay, they still aren't selling Zoids… *sigh* I hope this is a good chapter…even though it's pretty short…the next chapter should be longer and more action filled, though!! SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!

**1,000 EYES**

A Friend Takes Off

            The next morning, I walked into the lounge to see Jack eating a bagel and Rick making some coffee.

            "'Morning, Sirus."

            "Good morning, Rick." Jack looked up at me and swallowed what was in his mouth.

            "So, how'd the plotting go last night?  Got a plan, my friend?"

            I couldn't help smiling.  "I do.  And I think you'll like it, being the pyro that you are."

            "Let's hear it then!" Jack leaned forward and suddenly seemed very interested.  Rick chuckled.

            "I'll tell you when Jet and Nathan get here.  Where are they, anyway?"

            "Oh, they had to deal with a small problem.  Some kid decided to sneak into our hangar and have a peek at our Zoids." Rick answered rather casually as he poured his coffee.  I blinked and raised an eyebrow.

            "Some kid?  How old was he?"

            "Maybe five, six at the oldest."

            "Hmm…what did he do?  Any damage?"

            "No, no…good ol' Jet spotted him before he could do anything, and Nathan just happened to be there to help." As he said this, the two heroes of the moment stepped in.

            "Hey, Sirus." Nathan greeted with a short wave.

            "How'd last night go?"

            I shook my head. "Before we talk about that…what was this kid doing in our hangar?"

            "Oh, well, according to him, he has no money and was going to steal a Zoid to get some." Jet shrugged. "Nothing strange."

            "All right…"

            "So…" Nathan piped up, "Got a plan?"

            "I do." I nodded.

            "Well, lay it on us already!" Rick said with a chuckle.  I smiled some.

            "You all know how one of Bowen's big 'things' was to rebuild and improve the Berserk Fury?  Well…we should really thank him for that." Jack seemed even more interested at this, and leaned closer.

            "We're using the Fury?"

            I nodded. "We are.  I'm going to give the ZBC _one chance to surrender that facility.  If they refuse-"_

            "We take it by force!" Jet finished.

            "No, not quite."

            "What, then?" He blinked at me.

            "We destroy the building and all of its contents..." Everyone but Nathan seemed surprised that I would resort to this sort of action.

            "But-But Sirus, you said there were over five hundred Zoids in there!" Rick stuttered.

            "Yeah!  There've got to be some **powerful Zoids in there, and we're just gonna blast 'em into nothing?!" Jet slapped his forehead.**

            "Easy, now, gentlemen…we already have many powerful Zoids at our disposal, and if we can't have these particular ones, no one can.  It's that simple." Nathan smirked and nodded, leaning against the wall as I said this.

            "I'm with you all the way, Sirus."

            "Thank you, Nathan.  Jet…Jack…Rick…what about you?" Rick set down his coffee and Jack finished his bagel.

            "I've come too far to stop now, I'm with you, Sirus." Rick answered, slamming his fist into his palm as he thought of Jeremy, I'm sure.

            "Me too, Sirus, count me in." Jack said with a smile.  Jet kept a look of hesitation on his face.

            "What about you, Jet?"

            "Y-Yeah, of course I'm with you!" I raised my eyebrow, but nodded.

            "Very well.  I want all of you to get ready and meet me in room 507 in fifteen minutes." They all nodded and filed out the door, except for Nathan who came to my side.

            "Jet's a runner, I'm afraid…" He said, watching all of them disappear down the hallway.  I sighed.

            "I think you're right, Nathan." With a shrug I added, "Let him run.  It's only if I see him again that he's in danger."

            "All right, Sirus…I'll see you there." He nodded and exited.  With a heavy sigh I went back to my room and changed into my battle clothes.

--

            "Where the heck is Jet?" Rick asked, looking around room 507 that contained all but the man in question.

            "I don't know…" Jack said, checking his watch.  "But it's been almost twenty minutes." Nathan looked to me and walked out without a word, leaving me to entertain Rick and Jack.

            "Now, Rick, you have a lot of experience with different Zoid types…so, you'll be piloting the Fury.  Is that okay with you?"

            "Of course." He said earnestly. "I'm honored that you trust me for an important job like this." I nodded slightly to him.

            "Jack, you take your Rev Raptor and you will accompany Nathan and me.  Our job is to protect Rick and the Fury.  I don't want you, Rick, using the Charged Particle Cannon until you really have to.  Save its energy.  Mostly for taking out the ZBC satellite and the base.  Got it so far?"

            They both nodded.

            "Good.  Jack, we'll take out any Zoids that Rick doesn't.  If the Fury gets so damaged that it can't use the Cannon, the mission will be scrapped, understand?  And then we're all in a lot of trouble."

            "More than normal, anyway." Nathan added, now standing in the doorway.  Jack checked his watch again.

            "Where's Jet?  It's been twenty-five minutes now."

            "He's gone.  Completely.  All of his things are gone, not a trace." Jack and Rick looked both confused and furious.

            "What?!"  
            "Jet couldn't handle the pressure…forget him.  We're leaving now, everybody down to the hangar." I said, pointing them all out the door.

**Shadowwolf:**  Hopefully that was okay.  The next chapter will definitely have more action.  I hope you enjoyed and please review!! ^__^


	8. Great Balls Of Fire

**Shadowwolf:**  YAY! It's 9:50…I should be getting ready for bed! BUT NO! MUST TYPE…

**Bit:** o.O

**Shadowwolf:**  Yeah…anyway…lotsa thank you's!

**_Sakura Courage Solo_** ~ Always the faithful reviewer, buddy! ^_^  I guess Jet is somewhat modeled after Mr. Skyline…hmmm…

**_lizardgirl97_** ~ GLAD YOU LOVE IT!

**_darkleena_** ~ I really appreciate your reviews!  KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ON YOUR FICS!

**Shadowwolf:**  Those done, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  I think it's better than the last one, and longer at least.  More action…haha… *cackle*

**1,000 EYES**

Great Balls Of Fire

Our Zoids stood proudly over a cliff, seven miles or so away from the ZBC's Zoid Containment Base.  I looked to my right, seeing the Berserk Fury standing still, surveying the area.  I turned to my left to see Nathan's Command Wolf directly next to me and Jack's Rev Raptor on the other side of it.

            My Zoid's radar beeped and I looked down to it.  Ahead of us, surrounding the building of interest, were five Saber Tigers, five Raynos, and ten Helcats.  This wasn't much of a defense, especially with the Berserk Fury around.  I decided this would be a good time to make my motivation speech.

            "Nathan…Rick…Jack…you three are the truly loyal ones of our old group.  Alex and Jet left us, but remember that they'll get their punishment…it's only a matter of time.

            "I've decided to change the rules a little.  This is how it goes.  If the ZBC surrenders the Zoids to us, we take them all, simple as that…If they refuse, and we manage to gain access smoothly, a group of men I assembled half an hour ago will come in and take what Zoids they can…If it goes badly, we'll just destroy every last Zoid.  Understood?"

            "I'm with you so far, Sirus." Rick answered.

            "Me too." Jack followed.

            "I follow…" Nathan finished, although I'd already known his answer.

            "Good.  Now, this is your last chance to back out.  I'll give you five seconds to get yourself out of here, before I open fire.  Any takers?"  
            Nobody said anything or even moved.

            "Great.  If things get tough, remember…this is for all the friends we've lost, Jeremy included…all the time we've wasted at the hands of useless leaders…all of the glory and power we deserve…no one gives up…no one…

            "If you choose to make the foolish mistake of deserting, you won't live long.  The only way we retreat is if I give the word, and it will take _very_ dire circumstances for me to resort to that.  If something should happen to me, Nathan is in charge."

            As I finished, every lock-on warning alarm sounded in our Zoids, and our screens indicated that the ZBC satellite had spotted us.  What I didn't understand was why it was out of its patrol zone…we were at least two miles away from it...

            "Attention!  Attention!  You are suspected of plotting against the Zoid Battle Commission, stop now and you will not be harmed…" A robotic voice chimed in our cockpits.  I opened up a private link to the Berserk Fury.

            "Rick, take that thing down, now."

            "I'm already on it." He replied quickly and terminated the link.  I watched as the Berserk Fury charged for its best attack.

            "Warning!  Warning!" The voice changed to a human one now, "Sirus Schwarz, Rick Mantel, Nathan Connors, and Jack Pikes, you are all under arrest for numerous murders and conspiracy.  Stop charging your weapons or be destroyed!"

            Rick obviously wasn't paying attention as he got a lock on the satellite, smirking as he pulled the trigger.  An enormous particle beam shot out of the Berserk Fury's mouth and up into the sky.  I turned back to my monitor, watching as a large transport was launched just before the Cannon blast connected.  There was a giant explosion that caught the transport, and both craft burst into flames.  I watched as they started to descend, slowly, looking like they were heading away from us.

            "Perfect, they'll never get reinforcements here in time." I said, and with a slight smirk I opened a link to Rick, Nathan, and Jack.  "We're going in there and taking what we can!  Take down any Zoids you see!  Rick, you're free to use the Charged Particle Cannon now, just make sure you have enough energy to destroy the base when we leave it."

            Rick and the rest nodded, pushing their controls forward and running towards the poorly defended base.

--

            We reached it in a matter of minutes, noticing that the same twenty Zoids we'd seen on our radar were the only ones there.  This would be easy, especially with the Berserk Fury on our side.  Nathan opened up a link to me.

            "Sirus, I'll work on those Raynos, cover me."

            "Right." I closed the link and opened another to Rick. "Rick, help us get rid of these ground pests and watch over Nathan."

            "Yessir." He nodded and we moved our Zoids into a sort of triangle formation, with Nathan in the middle aiming at the sky.  As we came within a mile of the base the Helcats and Saber Tigers attacked.  By now, all but one Raynos was down.

            "We'll handle these guys on our own until Nathan can finish off the other one!" I barked, running faster to meet the leading Saber Tiger head on.

            We clashed in mid air, sending both of our Zoids to the ground.  My Saix stood and shook itself, finding its legs and hissing.  I fired the cannon twice into the Tiger's side, causing it to shake some, but it didn't fall.  With an angry growl I charged forward and rammed the opposing Zoid with my Saix's shoulders, finally bringing it down.  An alert sounded to let me know it was system frozen.

            With no enemies around me, I turned to see Nathan shoot down the last Raynos, and a Helcat charge at him from the side.  I pushed my Saix forward and streaked to the Command Wolf's side in time to get between it and the Helcat.  My Zoid was hit hard and tumbled across the desert.  Nathan jumped out of the way and began pounding bullets into the side of the Helcat.  It hit the ground just as I got my Saix to stand.

            "I owe you one, Sirus.  Thanks."

            "Don't worry about it." I said as a warning alarm went off in both our cockpits, a Saber Tiger and Helcat approaching us.  The Helcat charged first, only to be tackled from the side by Jack.  Before the Saber Tiger could attack him, Nathan and I charged and leaped on it.

            Nathan's Command Wolf ended up fighting on the Tiger's back as my Lightning Saix gnawed at its throat.  The Tiger let out a mighty roar that attracted two others.  As I released the Tiger's throat to defend against the others now leaping at us, a particle beam blasted through both of them, sending them to the ground in a heap of twisted and melted metal.

            "Thanks Rick!" I called, before turning back to Nathan, who now had the Saber Tiger on the ground.  While he held it down, I fired three times into the chest area, receiving the system freeze alert again.

            Nathan and I turned to see Jack's Rev Raptor fighting a Helcat by two fallen ones.  He finished this one off quickly and turned to us.

"There are still six left, where are they?"

His question was answered as alarms went off inside all of our Zoids.  Five of the remaining Helcats had banded together and were headed toward us in a pack.  Rick stepped in front of us.

            "This is no problem, I'll handle it, you guys find the last two!"

            "Okay, Rick." Nathan replied calmly, turning around with Jack and me.

            "I've got one to the west," Jack told us, watching his radar, "and a larger one to the north."

            "I'll take the Saber Tiger." Nathan and I said at the same time.  Jack simply nodded and headed after the last Helcat.  Nathan and I smirked to each other.

            "Just like old times?"

            "Just like old times…" I said as we ran side by side to the north.  I turned briefly to see the Berserk Fury open its mouth at all of the oncoming Helcats and fire the beam.  Two Helcats were taken out right away, and the rest were destroyed when the Fury moved its head and shifted its gaze to them.  When the beam stopped, nothing but small pieces were left.

            I looked back ahead to see the Saber Tiger, a heavily armed one, charging us.  Nathan and I nodded to each other and closed our comm. links.  Nathan swerved to the left and I to the right, letting the Tiger run right in between us.  As it skidded to a stop, I saw our Whale King coming in to land right beside the base.

            "We've just gotta finish this real fast, Nathan, then those Zoids are all ours!"

            "Got it!" He said as we turned and charged after the Tiger.  Nathan approached it from the right and I came to its left.  The pilot hesitated and decided to head toward me.  As it did, I swerved far to the left and shot past it, leaving Nathan to tackle it while the pilot was distracted.

            I brought my Saix into a wide loop and came back around.  The Tiger was now on its feet, and the Command Wolf was somewhere in front of it.  Next thing I knew, the Saber Tiger threw the Command Wolf several yards to its left.  I watched as Nathan's Zoid tumbled and rolled to a stop, dust flying over its sand covered body.

            "Nathan!" I yelled unconsciously before bringing my Zoid to full speed and leaping over the Tiger's back, coming down and pushing its head into the ground.

            This was not the best maneuver, as my Saix tripped and tumbled, stopping hundreds of feet away.  My own system freeze alarm went off and I pushed my way out of the cockpit, running to Nathan's Command Wolf.

            When I reached it, something blocked out a large amount of sunlight and I looked up to see what it was.  The stricken ZBC satellite was making its way down, and heading straight for the Containment Base.  I cursed under my breath and opened Nathan's cockpit manually.

            "Come on, Nathan!  We've got to get out of here, now!"

            Still conscious, he blinked several times and unclasped his harness before stumbling out of his Zoid.

            "What is it?  Aren't we under control?"

            "That satellite is headed toward the base, we've got to finish packing up those Zoids and get out of here before it hits."

            Jack and Rick brought the Rev Raptor and Berserk Fury to a stop near us.

            "You see what's coming?  Get in here!" Rick called to us.  Nathan ran and climbed into Jack's Raptor and I climbed into the Fury.  Once inside, I opened up a link to the Whale King.

            "Get everyone out, now!  The ZBC satellite is headed for the base!  Finish loading what Zoids you can and get out!"

            "You want me to get closer?" Rick asked.

            "No, no, stay here.  Getting any closer would be very dangerous." I watched as the satellite picked up speed.

            "I repeat, Whale King 0087, finish loading what Zoids you can and leave the area!"

            Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Whale King's mouth closed and it began to lift off the ground.  The satellite was still gaining speed and losing altitude, on a course to collide with the transport if it didn't get out faster.

            "They're not gonna make it…" Jack whispered to himself.

            The Whale King went higher and turned away from the threat, its boosters roaring to life.  Feeling frozen, we all sat there, watching as the satellite slammed into the Whale King and continued on, hurtling into the base.

**Shadowwolf:**  REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THAT ONE!  More up soon!  Thanks for reading!! ^.^


	9. A Window

**Shadowwolf:**  Okay, here's how things apparently work in my brain…

I'm supposed to write a 3-5 page short story for English (which is great) but I have no inspiration for it.  Instead, what do I get inspiration for?  THIS.  Which is also great, but not when my story is due in TWO DAYS!

*cough*

**Bit:**  *shakes head*

**Shadowwolf:**  Oh, come off it.  But, I can't say I'm not happy to have this up!  This'll be the last chapter… *sniffle* Which is too bad, because this has been a really fun story to write.  So, thanks to…

**_Sakura Courage Solo_** – HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER! ^_^ So…I hope you like it okay. Even though…well…I won't give anything away…

**_darkleena_** – I REALLY appreciate your reviews!  Thanks so much!  And, I can see…you're getting into it.  Hah…

**_Life is but a Dream2000_** – Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier… *cough* You know how I have problems with the brain area…I hope you can actually get a chance to catch up on the story and get to this chapter. ^_-

**_Thatch Kotek_** – SOOO glad you're back!!  Any new fics coming up??  Thanks for reading!

**Shadowwolf:**  So, there you have it.  Please, please, PLEASE enjoy this chapter!

**1,000 EYES**

A Window

            "NO!" I cried, slamming my fist hard into the side of the cockpit.  The Fury roared its disapproval as we watched the base go up in smoke.  "No…"

            "I am _so sorry, Sirus…" Rick said sadly.  I shook my head._

            "No use crying over spilt milk," I told him, looking at my now throbbing and bleeding hand, "we're moving on…"

            Jack and Nathan nodded on the screen.  "Yes, Sir."  
            "Let's head back to base…help us unfreeze our Zoids…" I ordered as Rick opened the cockpit and we both jumped out.  We walked to the Command Wolf first and began working on it, using one of the old Backdraft's machines to revitalize it.  The process took less than fifteen minutes, and we moved on to my Lightning Saix, Nathan following in his working Command Wolf.

            I sat on my Saix's paw as the process was repeated.  Nathan sat down next to me.

            "I _am sorry, Sirus…I wish it had all worked out…"_

            "No need to worry…we certainly haven't given up yet."

            "I know…but I also know that this isn't at all how you wanted it to go…"

            "True…we lost men and, unfortunately, Zoids on this…" I sighed as a series of blips went off to alert that the work was done.  Nathan and I hopped down and everyone climbed into their respective Zoids.

            "Don't let this discourage you." I told them as we began our journey back to the base, our home.

            "Okay, Sirus." Rick said, trying his best to sound sincere, but I saw through it.  I was about to make a comment when warning alarms suddenly sounded simultaneously in our cockpits.

            "What the-" Jack began, but before he could finish, two shots pounded the ground in front of us, sending sand up into our Zoids' faces.  We all stopped to see a massive collection of Zoids making their way to us.

            "Is that the ZBC?" Jack asked.

            "Wow, all of this for us?" Nathan added as a man with graying hair and green eyes appeared on our screens.

            "Sirus Schwarz, Rick Mantel, Nathan Conners, and Jack Pikes, you are all under arrest!" He moved slightly with the movements of his Zoid, which I assumed was the Dark Horn in front, as he spoke.

            "You're crazy if you think we're going without a fight!" Nathan spat.

            "Mr. Conners, there are over fifty of us and only four of you.  I suggest you reconsider."

            "Excuse me, Sir, may I ask your name?" I asked in the most polite tone I could muster, while Nathan cursed.

            "My name is Captain Don Leer, however, my name is the least of your worries, Mr. Schwarz.  Again, please shut down your Zoids and surrender yourselves."  
            "Well, Mr. Leer, you have not yet learned how we do things, have you?  Surrender is our absolute last resort, and we refuse to hand ourselves over to the very organization that we have struggled so long to dismantle…so, I suggest that you and your army of 'over fifty' of you prepare for combat." I replied calmly, not a hint of fear or nervousness in my voice.

            "Very well, Mr. Schwarz.  You must realize, then, that we do not have to take you alive…don't you?"

            "Mr. Leer, it would please me to die and avoid being stuck in a musty old cell that's designed for common criminals…which neither my men nor I am.  Let's just finish this, shall we?" I paused. "Funny, isn't it?  How this is the big battle between the 'heroes' and 'villains'…the deciding battle…" I said with amusement and began walking my Saix forward.  Leer gave me an angry look and terminated our link.  Nathan, Jack, and Rick all moved forward with me, and we watched a wave of Helcats approach us.

            "Sirus, I think this Leer guy has the wrong idea about us.  We aren't pushovers." Rick commented, he and the rest of us knowing how incredibly easy it was going to be to defeat the ten Helcats in front of us.

            "Ahh, Rick," I said, "you want to take these guys out?"

            "You bet." He replied, stopping the Fury, bringing down the anchors, and charging the Charged Particle Cannon.  The pilots of the Helcats seemed to realize what was happening and split into two groups, one running to the left and the other to the right.  "I've got them!" Rick shouted, turning the Fury to the left just as he fired.  We watched patiently as each of the Helcats seemed to melt into the air.

            "C'mon, Nathan," Jack called, "let's take these other ones." Nathan's Command Wolf growled and charged forward with Jack's Rev Raptor.  I watched long enough to see Nathan shoot one and knock another to the ground before Jack tackled one.  When I turned around, the Berserk Fury had just slammed a Saber Tiger to the ground with its tail.  Four white Command Wolves seemed to appear out of thin air and surrounded me.

            "Playtime, Saix." I whispered to my Zoid and then fired three shots into the nearest Wolf, sending it to the ground easily.  All three of the remaining Wolves leaped on me and shoved me to the ground.  My Zoid and I each growling fiercely, I slashed the cockpit of one of the Wolves and pushed another off.  The last one pinned my Zoid down and began to come down for the finishing bite to the neck.

            Nathan's Command Wolf let out an angry howl and rammed the ZBC Zoid off me just in time.  I smirked and didn't waste time standing up, then shot down a Rev Raptor that came at me.  Nathan pulled his Zoid off the downed Command Wolf and walked over to me.

            "Thanks, Nathan."

            "No problem.  We're going to win, aren't we?"

            "If we keep fighting like this, they don't stand a chance."

            "Great," he smiled, "I knew we would, Sirus.  I swear, I won't stop fighting until we've beaten every last one of them into the ground." I smiled back to him.

            "That makes two of us Nathan." I watched his Wolf nod and run to the left, then let out the most powerful howl I'd ever heard just before leaping on a blue Blade Liger.  As much as I would've loved to help, I had my own problems.  Mr. Don Leer's Dark Horn was headed my way.

            "Sirus, you'll come with me or die, now.  No more procrastinating." He told me, using my first name for once.

            "You forgot what happens if I win…"

            "And…?"  
            "You die, and the Shadow Serpents continue on to have more power than the Zoid Battle Commission ever did."

            "You're mistaken, Sirus," he sighed, "your 'organization' is nothing but the Backdraft Group renamed.  The Backdraft never did anything successfully against the ZBC, and neither did you."

            "It is **you that is mistaken, Mr. Leer!  This isn't over!" I shouted, enraged, as our Zoids finally met and began tearing at each other.  His skills piloting a Dark Horn were something to be admired, but I had no time for admiration.  He rammed his Zoid's horn into my Saix's leg, making sure I couldn't reach top speed again.  I muttered a curse at his tactics and clamped my Zoid's jaws onto the side of his gatling gun.  The barrel crumpled under the awesome pressure and it was Leer's turn to curse.  We both temporarily pulled away from each other, giving me a chance to scope out the battlefield. **

Rick and the Berserk Fury were doing well for themselves, having only minor damage and fighting three Shield Ligers at once.  To my horror, I saw Jack's Rev Raptor sliced in half on the ground, and he was being dragged (kicking and punching) to a Hammer Head.  This wasn't looking good, but it looked worse as I turned to Nathan.

            The Blade Liger had cleanly sliced one of his Wolf's front legs off, and he was having trouble controlling the Zoid.  I needed to end this fight with Leer now and come to my best friend's aid.

            Leer and I charged forward again at the same time and I fired two shots into the Dark Horn's chest.  Unfortunately, neither shot hit a vital area, and instead of taking Leer down I only reduced his speed.  With an angry yell, I jumped backwards to get enough leverage and pushed off, leaping and pushing the Dark Horn's shoulders with my Saix's claws.  Leer used his Zoid's head to ram mine, and as the cockpit turned, I saw what was happening between Nathan's Command Wolf and the ZBC Blade Liger.

            I swear, everything from that point on was slow motion.  I heard every beat my heart took and felt every little twinge of pain from holding my breath.  The Command Wolf hobbled forward as fast as it could go, the Blade Liger running head on at it.  Just as they were about to have what should've been a head-on collision, the Blade Liger pilot turned slightly and jumped.  My whole body went numb as I saw the Liger's blade slice right through Nathan's cockpit.  The blade continued on, coming out somewhere in the middle of the Wolf's back, and Nathan's Zoid fell head first to the ground.  There was no way he could have survived, I was sure.

            "NATHAN!!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes for the first time since I was a child.  I released my Zoid's controls and Leer shoved me to the ground.  Too shaken by what had just happened to care about that fall, I opened the cockpit and jumped out, then ran shakily in the direction of the disabled Command Wolf.

            I never reached my destination, as five men, including Mr. Leer, simultaneously tackled me and shoved my face in the sand.  I felt the cold metal of handcuffs around my wrists, and was pulled roughly to my feet.  Suddenly lost in thousands of thoughts, I remained completely silent and studied the ground blankly.  The same Hammer Head that had taken Jack landed just in front of us, and the five men pushed me inside, but not before I got one last look back to the Command Wolf…Nathan's favorite thing in the world.  _He's happy now… I thought, the idea just breezing by in my head, __there's no place he'd rather spend eternity…_

--

            I sat silently in my cold, gray cell, staring blankly at the stone floor.  Two guards walked in front of the steel door, and I heard them through the food slip.

            "He's lost his mind, that's what I've heard."

            "I don't think he ever had it."

            "Maybe so, but seriously…Captain Leer said he went loony as soon as that Conners guy was killed."

            I looked up to the door when I heard his last name.

            "How bizarre…oh well, his problem…so, we've got that Pikes guy around here somewhere, right?"

            "Yup.  And Mantel.  It was a pretty successful attack, wouldn't you say?"

            "Yup."

            I continued to stare at the door as I heard their footsteps grow faint.  _Lost my mind, have I?  Well…maybe…_ I looked at the black and white clock on the wall, whose constant ticking had just now begun to get on my nerves.  It was nearly Midnight.

            "The stars must be out…" I muttered, looking around my cold, dark, windowless cell.  I started to remember one of the best times I'd ever had with Nathan.

            _It was only a few days before we first invaded the Backdraft and murdered Bowen.  Nathan and I had a sort of private conference, us being best friends and all.  We sat out on my roof and talked about my plan.  He asked me,_

_            "Sirus…we'll be able to do this, right?  I mean, take over and actually succeed in overthrowing the Commission, right?"_

_            "Yes…we'll succeed, Nathan.  No one can stop us, I promise." Nathan smiled._

_            "Heh…well, I'll hold you to that…" he said, looking up at the stars and the twin moons. "Because you know what they say…"_

_            "Huh?" I blinked. "What do they say?"_

_            "The night has a thousand eyes…" He turned to me with a grin and pointed up at the stars.  "That means no lies…"_

_            "Well, then Nathan…we'll show the night what we can do…"_

_            He'd had complete confidence in me…he'd always had.  I promised him we would do this…ultimately......I lied…_

            I found myself suddenly back in that horrid cell, leaving behind the stars and Nathan.  A tear rolled down my cheek and to the cold floor, and I found that I wanted nothing more…nothing more than to have a window…

**Shadowwolf:**  Well, like I said, this was really fun to write, and I hope you all aren't TOO angry at me for killing off the best friend…

*a random audience member chucks a random frying pan at Shadowwolf*

**Shadowwolf:**  *dives into a fox hole* OKAY, OKAY…maybe I deserved that one…

*another random audience member chucks a random grenade into the fox hole*

**Shadowwolf:**  *curses in German*

BOOM

**Shadowwolf:**  *is all singed and black*  Thanks for reading… *falls over and disintegrates*


End file.
